


Fear

by hpfansazzy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpfansazzy/pseuds/hpfansazzy
Summary: Ron is terrified for his family and friends.Warning: this may be upsetting, especially in the current climate. I wrote this as catharsis for my feelings; I just needed to write it down.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Fear

"Anyone we know dead?" Ron's daily refrain rang out determinedly across the breakfast table as Hermione opened her _Daily Prophet_.

"Will you stop _saying_ that?!" Hermione hissed, "it's making me more stressed out about everybody!"

But Hermione didn't understand. Ron both dreaded and yearned for each morning's news. Because it told him that everybody who _wasn't_ mentioned in the paper was still okay.

*

ONE YEAR LATER

*

How lucky he had been last year, Ron reflected, when he'd been able to see the newspaper each morning. How he longed for that now. His family could all be dead, for all he knew. And his friends too - his most precious friends were here with him, of course, but there were many others that he cared about too. Hagrid, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Lee, Demelza, Jimmy, Ritchie, Katie, Lavender, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley... All were in danger.

His heart clenched with cold terror for them all, whenever he thought about it.

He couldn't even remember what the last things that he'd said to his family members had been. He'd meant to say a proper goodbye to them before he left with Harry and Hermione, but the damn Death Eaters at the wedding had put paid to that.

The last thing he'd said to Dad had been "thanks, Arthur", when they'd encountered him at the Ministry, but Dad probably didn't even know that that had been Ron.

When had he last told Mum that he loved her? Told any of them?


End file.
